inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidou Yuuto
Kidou Yuuto (鬼道有人, dub: Jude Sharp) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Haruna Otonashi's older brother. Originally the captain and the strategist of Teikoku Academy, Kidou transferred to Raimon Junior High. He becomes one of its midfielders and strategist, later Inazuma Japan's. He is one of the main antagonists during half of season 1 but during the other half of season 1 and the rest of the season 2 and 3 he is now one of the main protagonists. Background When Kidou and Haruna were young, they lost both their parents in a plane crash and grew up in an orphanage. Kidou was six, while Haruna was five then. The only thing about their parents that Kidou has is an old soccer magazine, which is the only bond that connects him to his father. That's why Kidou started to play soccer. Whenever he kicked the ball, he felt as if he was with his father. Both Kidō and Haruna were separated to different families: Haruna to the Otonashi family; Kidou was immediately recommended by Reiji Kageyama to the Kidou Financial Group, after he recognized Kidou's talents for soccer at the age of six. To bring his sister back, Kidou made a deal with his stepfather: he'll get consecutive National championships in the Football Frontier during his three years in junior high. If he can't win consecutively, Kidou won't be able to take back Haruna. If he loses in a district match, Kidou may be forced to leave his own family. Ever since they were separated, he has never tried contacting his sister even once, leading her to believe she's in his way. However, it was for Haruna's own sake. In order to live together with her, Kidou could tolerate anything, and he has never forgotten about her, not even once. During season 3 he had a problem about Kageyama because everything he knew was thought by Kageyama, and he thinks he can't escape the curse of Kageyama but later on, he overcame it. Appearance Kidou wears a red cape during season 1 and changed his cape to blue in season 2 but became red again during season 3. He always wears goggles which is given to him by Kageyama. His eyes are actually red. His hair is braided and tied. Personality At first, he was a shady, acting very henchmen-like to Kageyama, listening and obeying to his orders. He begins to become more of the 'good' guy, beginning to realize what kind of man Kageyama is, and going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, threatening to reveal them to public. Kidou also seems very logical, as he is a genius game strategist, knowing every important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. Kidō cares for his friends, and more importantly, his sister. He will do anything to help them. Though during sometime he was having an identity crisis saying that he can't escape Kageyama's curse. Kageyama almost tricked him, saying that everything he is now is what he learned from Kageyama, but he was able to surpass this. Plot Overview Season 1: Football Frontier Arc At first Kidou was only interested in Gouenji, rather than the rest of Raimon team. He sneaks around Raimon through shadows, making sure no one catches him. But then after Domon said that the Bus of Raimon was tampered so that they can't make it to the nationals, he begins to question Kageyama. In the match for the district national finals, Kidou checks the school making sure nothing has been tampered with, while he has the time. After seeing Kageyama's wrongdoings, he and the rest of Teikoku quit. Despite the fact Teikoku lost in the nationals, they are qualified through as the last time winners get in again. In their first match with Zeus Junior High,Teikoku lost. Kidou had broken his leg in the match with Raimon and couldn't participate. He soon thinks of himself to be a disgrace. Eventually, he joins Raimon, changing his cape to blue. At first, no one in the Raimon team accepted Kidou, even his own sister. But after Endou protests, and Kidou's strategic mind helping them win the match, they accepted him. In the end, Raimon won. Season 2: Aliea Academy Arc The first match with Gemini Storm, Raimon lost to them. Then they met Touko and Fubuki Shirou to help win against them, but Gouenji was kicked off the team, due to his own good. Then, he met Kageyama again in episode 38. But this time Kageyama made another group called True Teikoku Academy, they're both his old teammates: Sakuma and Genda. They used the power of the Aliea meteorite because Fudou convinced them. In order to save his teammates, he has no choice but to battle them. During the battle his old teammates used forbidden techniques such as Beast Fang and Emperor Penguin No. 1, in order to make Raimon lose, but the fact is, they didn't. They only harmed their bodies. This made his old teammates come back to their senses. During that time the ship was sinking and everyone went off except for Kidou. He faced of Kageyama unleashing his anger but the ship was sinking. That's why detective Onigawara had to carry him to the helicopter. During that time his old teammates were grateful for him. Then after sometime Kidou went to Teikoku Academy to know if he hasn't betrayed his teammates for leaving them and joining Raimon, during this time the Death Zone 2 was mastered by Kidou, Domon, and Endou. Debuted in episode 56, and learning that Gran or Hiroto, was an alien. In the end Raimon won and defeated Aliea Academy but had to face of the Dark Emperors but they also defeated it. Debuted in episode 64 - 65. Season 3: Challenge to the World Arc During this time he was one of the people chosen to represent Japan but also Fudou. Kidou was angry that Fudou was in the group. In one time Endou saw Kidou staring somewhere and know what he was thinking about, Kidou said that he can't escape Kageyama's curse. Then he changed his cape back to red. Mostly during the competition he keeps strategizing. During the time where Fubuki and Midorikiwa were injured due to the Fire Dragon because of there Perfect tactics, The Perfect Zone Press, they were replaced by Someoka and Sakuma. At first the Inazuma Japan team still doesn't accept Fudou. But after Endou protesting, the Inazuma Japan accepted him, just like they accepted Kidou in Raimon Eleven. The first time Kidou saw Kageyama was on the island they were in, the Liocott. He also saw Fudou with Kabeyama. Both Kidou and Sakuma thinks that Fudou was going to obey Kageyama's order, harming the Inazuma Japan team so they wouldn't be able to get to the finals. Kidou also told Endou that Kageyama was on the island. That was debuted in episode 90. Later, they came to know that Fudou was actually a good guy when they defeated Team K. Debuted in episode 93, also with the help of the Italy team, Orpheus. Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou practiced Emperor Penguin no. 3 in one point to master it, in order to master it, they just needed to add height so that they can make it 3 dimensional. In episode 91, he had a feeling that Kageyama was on the same island as they are. Then Kageyama made a team called Team K so that they can take Italy's national team. Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou joined Orpheus for a while to fight against Team K. During episode 92 he almost came back to Kageyama and believed he can't truly escape from Kageyama because every thing he learned was in fact from Kageyama. But he managed to reason out in episode 93 that he has already a new soccer and that's the soccer of Endou's. In Episode 104 to 106, they're currently fighting Orpheus, led by Kageyama, though this time Kageyama became a good guy and told Kidou that he wanted to play fairly with real soccer, but in episode 106 Kageyama died and he was very upset about it. During Epsidoe 108, his sister Haruna was gonna be offered as a sacrifice by the dark angels and he was very angry about Haruna being kidnapped. Hissatsu Individual *'OF Illusion Ball' (イルジョンボール) *'OF '[[True Illusion Ball|'True Illusion Ball']] (しんイルジョンボール) Combination *'SH '[[Emperor Penguin No. 2|'Emperor Penguin No. 2']] (with Jimon and Sakuma; later with Gouenji and Ichinose or with Someoka and Eric) (こうていペンギン2ご) *'SH Twin Boost' (with Sakuma or with Ichinose) (ツインブースト) *'SH Inazuma Break' (with Endou and Gouenji or with Hibiki and Gouenji) (イナズマブレイク) *'SH '[[Inazuma Break V2|'Inazuma Break V2']] (with Endou and Gouenji) (イナズマブレイクV2) *'SH Death Zone' (with Endou and Domon) (デツゾーン) *'SH Death Zone 2' (with Endou and Domon) (デツゾーン2) *'SH The Earth' (with the rest of the Raimon team) (ジ･アース) *'OF Killer Fields' (with Fudou) (キラーフィルド) *'SH Twin Boost F' (with Gouenji) *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 3' (with Sakuma and Fudou) (こうていペンギン3ご) Tactics *Route of Sky *Dual Typhoon *Digging Mole Quotes *(To Haruna) "I never stopped thinking about you" *(To Endou) "When I kick the ball, i feel like im playing with my father" *(To Endou) "Maybe when I join your team, I may find the soccer im trying to find." *(To Kageyama) "So this is the real you" *(To Fideo) "Thanks for bringing that man back to his old self" Gallery 127426858679216218991.jpg|The fight against the Perfect Zone Press Tactic kidou.PNG|Kidou in Season 2: Aliea Academy Arc Trivia *Amazingly, he is the only antagonist who became a protagonist very early in the series. *He hasn't removed his googles until Kageyama got arrested in the FFI. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Teikoku Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan